iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanium Man
Titanium Man is the result of "Project: Titanium". It is an armor manufactured by Hammer Multinational and used by Justin Hammer. Voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. History In Titanium vs. Iron, Justin Hammer uses the armor to destroy Iron Man, who is wearing his Stealth Armor, after he twice sneaks into his company and tries to delete the Iron Man specs that he bought from Ghost. Titanium Man easily overpowers Iron Man and critically damages War Machine. He chases them around the city and destroys Iron Man's empty suit. He spots the pilot and starts shooting missiles at him and misses. War Machine eventually recharges and Iron Man suits up in his Mark II armor. They fight Titanium Man and they shoot a continuous repulsor beam, setting his armor in flames. Iron Man explains when titanium is heated, it never stops burning. Hammer retreats to his headquarters where Blizzard cools down the armor, but it is now a melting wreck. Titanium Man later resurfaces with a new titanium/vibranium alloy, thanks to Fix 2.0. Hammer uses the armor to steal a Stark International UI chip from thieves Black Widow and Hawkeye and almost destroyed them but were saved thanks to Iron Man. Hammer later uses the armor in his latest attempt to discredit Stark International which resulted in a battle between himself, Iron Man, War Machine, and Iron Monger. He was blasted by Iron Man and War Machine into the atmosphere and landed in an unknown mountain range in the middle of nowhere, humorously yelling for help as his armor is motionless. Justin later uses the Titanium Man armor to capture Iron Man and take his armor to his ocean fortress. When War Machine and Pepper showed up to help him. He ran to suit up and destroyed the Stealth Armor that Pepper was controlling and fights Iron Man and War Machine. They use the artificial cosmic ray weapon that Hammer earlier used on War Machine to attack the wearer inside the armor. He passes out after a few seconds after. Justin Hammer has been receiving threatening messages from an unknown competitor. His increasing paranoia have drove him to attack Unicorn and Killer Shrike senselessly as Titanium Man. Unicorn was badly hurt and Killer Shrike escapes, only to be taken down by Iron Man and taken to jail. Hammer later captures Killer Shrike from his prisoner transport back to his lab for torture. He insanely holds a gun to his head, but Iron Man and War Machine disarm him. Justin reveals his force-field wall and zombifies Killer Shrike. Iron Man later reveals his plan. The ravings that he said to Killer Shrike revealed his true colors as a criminal. They were being broadcast all over the world by Fix 2.0. He did it as revenge for taking his body and turning him into a digital freak. Justin Hammer gets in his Titanium Man armor and unleashes a zombie gas bomb that is immune to Tony's Extremis on the city. Iron Man stops the gas with an incendiary bomb and stops Hammer's armor with Extremis. Abilities The Titanium Man armor is very powerful, it was able to easily overpower War Machine and the Stealth Armor (Though in Tony's defense, that armor was never designed for combat). It can even fight equally against the Hulkbuster Armor. Its known capabilities are: *'Superhuman Strength:' The armor enhances the user's strength immensely, allowing him to lift massive weights without straining himself. *'Enhanced Durability:' The suit is equipped with titanium armor plating. It can take extreme punishment in a fight without being damaged at all. Later, its armor plating was modified with a titanium/vibranium alloy, making the armor virtually indestructible. *'Flight:' This suit has jet boots that make it fly at incredible speeds. *'Weapons:' It is armed with the following weapons: **'Repulsors:' It can fire repulsor beams from the palms. **'Laser Cannons:' It has retractable laser cannons hidden in the shoulders and in the wrists. ***'Constrictive Rings:' The laser cannon in his wrists can even project beams that form binding energy rings around a target, immobilizing it. **'Chest Beam:' It can project a beam from the chest power source. **'Rocket Launchers:' It is equipped with powerful rocket launchers in the arms. **'Energy Blades:' The wrists are equipped with retractable energy saw blades. *'Energy Siphon:' The helmet contains a hidden laser emitter in the face that can be used to siphon power from another armored suit into itself. *'Force Field:' The armor can erect a green-colored force field around itself. *'Cloaking Function:' It has cloaking functions that turn it invisible. *'Sensors:' It is equipped with advanced infrared sensors, scanners, and targeting systems. It can even see the Stealth Armor when its invisible. Other Functions *It has a voice modulator to disguise the wearer's voice. *The armor is connected to a terminal that allows someone stationed there to assist the user and communicate with him. *It has an emergency backup generator in case of power loss. Weaknesses *When the titanium armor plating is heated to a certain point, it will keep burning until it turns into molten slag and it cannot be extinguished. But after Fix 2.0 mixed the armor plating with vibranium, that design flaw was removed. *It's not as fast or as energy-efficient as the Iron Man Armor. *It is not impervious to Tony's Extremis. Known Users Justin Hammer Justin Hammer is the owner and wearer of the Titanium Man armor. When he is in the suit, he masquerades himself as a simple hired employee of Hammer Multinational in armor to the public and his enemies. Trivia Titanium Man, which is basically a combination of the original character and Justin Hammer's Hammeroids from the film through piloted by Justin Hammer himself. In the comics, the identity of Titanium Man is Boris Bullski, not Justin Hammer. Gallery TitaniumMan.jpg Titanium Man holding Iron Man.jpg Titanium Man.jpg Hammer.jpg|Inside the armor titanium_man3.jpg Titanium man 3.jpg Titanium Man (1).jpg See also *Justin Hammer﻿ Category:Villains Category:Armor Users Category:Technology